


The Final Trail

by EthanWinters



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanWinters/pseuds/EthanWinters
Summary: We all know Clancy didn't die, so here's my interpretation of the next set of challenges that face this hapless cameraman. Hope you enjoy (Oh, btw this is my first ever attempt at fan fic as well) :)





	The Final Trail

Everything ached. His whole body felt like it had been sundered, so it was only with the greatest effort that he managed to open his weary eyes and take in the environment around him.

“Wha..? Where the hell am I?” Clancy croaked, his vocal cords felt like they were on fire as each word scratched against his throat. However, no reply came from the cold, dank room he was in. Clancy didn't think he'd seen this place before, but it seemed like a lot of what had happened was hazy anyway; he vaguely remembered being in excruciating pain before blacking out, but it was as if the details had been taken away from him. Suddenly his attention was snapped back to reality as he realised he could not move his hands and legs due to the restraints that held him firmly in place, despite how hard he struggled. Giving up, he tried to place where he was. The room itself was quite small, a few items of furniture lined the puce-coloured walls with the only noticeable feature being the stained carpet that felt to his feet like concrete. It was all topped off by a dull illumination, cast by a light seeping through a crack in the only visible door, making the whole place look just that little bit more disturbing. 

“You awake? Good, ready to play another game?” The sudden voice that echoed from a previously unseen speaker in the top right hand corner, made Clancy jump though he was a little relieved that someone had finally acknowledged his presence.

“Hey, um, where am I? What's going on? I... I can't remember...” he replied with a shaky voice. 

“Well, ain't that good for you Clancy! But despite the last game, I reckon you wanna play another one, right? Of course you do! So, here's the game...” Suddenly, he felt the restraints crack open and he fell to the floor as his body temporarily forgot to support the sudden increase in body weight, but he managed to push himself up onto shaking, bare feet before swaggering to the door which had now been opened a little further, beckoning for him to come closer. Pushing open the door, the sudden change in light burned his pupils, forcing him to squint and shield his eyes with his arm until they dilated, yet seeing his arm clearly for the first time caused him to recoil it quickly with a moan. Patches of scolded skin littered his arms and upon seeing the rest of his body he noticed the same across him, his clothes had been replaced, but his skin seemed only half intact, as though he had been in some brutal fire, yet healed slightly.

“What the... what the fuck is this!” Clancy screamed, his brain reeling as he tried to understand what had happened and why he looked like this, yet his exclamation was only met by maniacal laughter from the other voice. 

“Yeah, the healing process has set in, but ain't fully ready yet, so I'm afraid you'll look like that for a while longer, but that shouldn't matter as it'll just me and you from now on, alright? At least until you finish this task in which you can buy your freedom! That sound good to you Clancy, my man?” Something about this man seemed to kindle some deep set hatred within Clancy, yet he wasn't sure why. Seeing no choice other than to proceed, he slowly nodded his head, much to the amusement of the announcer. 

“Ha ha! That's what I'm talking about! So, ladies and gentlemen, without further ado, let's continue! Now the aim of this game is simple: get out of the maze alive. That's it. Easy right? So get right into it!”. It was now that Clancy realised he was outside and the light was the sun, originally being in a small wooden shack. Was he on a plantation or something? The linear path ahead of him offered no answer, so it was with bated breath that he put one foot in front of the other and pressed on the malignant maze. 

He felt like he'd been walking for hours yet he'd only rounded a handful of corners before he found his path blocked by a gate with three notches in it, obviously missing something. 

“Well done, Clancy! You found the exit! But, aw what's that? The keys aren't in there? Y'know if I had to guess, I'd say they were hidden elsewhere in the maze. Oh well, looks like it's back to searching!” and with a sigh Clancy realised what he had to do. “Hey, don't despair! I've put arrows showing the directions to each one! Now, aren't I nice? What do you say Clancy?” 

“Fuck you,” he replied but this was only met with more laughter. He was getting tired off this guy's voice and more than anything he just wanted to go home, a memory that he remembered vividly. Hesitantly, he began to follow the path that a red sign stated as having “The first key” at the end of it. Each new hedge he passed seemed to drain his sanity a little further, the idea of freedom slipping further and further away from him, yet the single thought of home kept his heart beating and his feet moving. Within several minutes of hedges, he reached a clearing, immediately different as the floor shined brightly as it reflected the light off it. It took him a few seconds to realise what they were.

Nails.

A bed of nails firmly fixed in the ground surrounding a plinth upon which lay a red key, looking to all the world like a damsel in distress. 

“No, no, no, no!” Clancy protested as he looked down at his bare feet which were tingling as if in anticipation of what was now clear he had to do. Inhaling deeply, he tentatively put his left foot onto the malignant bed feeling the points break the top layer of skin, but driven on by the thought of her he continued on each step feeling like death, but by maneuvering his body weight around none of the points could actually pierce his feet very far

“Hiii, Clancy!” the announcer yelled and all it took was that one second of concentration loss and Clancy's foot sank onto the nails, forcing them deeper and deeper until they had skewered his foot like a morbid meat kebab. Screaming in absolute pain, he slowly tried to withdraw it, but with each millimeter it rose, he could feel the layers of flesh and muscle being stripped away, until it was fully free but covered in crimson punishment for his slip up, made worse by the maniacal cackling echoing over the speakers. Tears streaming from his eyes, he tried to push on getting further and further towards the key until it was within reaching distance whereupon he grabbed it eagerly feeling a wave of relief despite his injury. 

“Well done, Clancy! Now there's only two more to get, and boy the surprises have only started!” the strangely familiar voice informed him and despite every fibre of his body refusing to continue, Clancy had to if he had any hope of surviving and maybe, just maybe seeing his family again. 

But the trails had just started for Clancy...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, don't know if I'll write the next part of this. Depends on how many want it I guess :S Please leave a comment if there's anything you'd suggest I change or make better (though praise is welcome as well :D )


End file.
